Rainy Day
by Liligi
Summary: Havia muitas razões para Riza Hawkeye considerar aquele dia como ruim." E ele não estava ajudando em nada. RoyxRiza


**N/A: Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer à Érica (), ela me ajudou muito com as ideias e inspiração para essa fic. Apesar de se uma on-eshot, demorou bastante e se não fosse por ela, duvido q ela sequer tivesse saído.**

**Então, obrigadão mesmo *-***

**Boa leitura, pessoas ^^**

* * *

Havia muitas razões para Riza Hawkeye considerar aquele dia como ruim. Ela sabia que não era a única a pensar isso, mas sabia que ela com certeza estava acima de seu superior na escala de ódio-ao-dia-de-chuva-inesperado. Ela nunca havia sido supersticiosa, mas se fosse, teria absoluta certeza de que o espelho que quebrara na noite anterior seria o motivo para isto estar acontecendo.

A jovem tenente passou os braços ao redor do corpo, o gesto com certeza não diminuiria o frio que sentia, mas ela não podia deixar de fazê-lo. Tentou se lembrar de como havia parado ali.

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Era uma tarde comum no Quartel General Central: o coronel dormia em sua cadeira ao invés de assinar documentos _importantes_, Havoc, Falman, Fuery e Breda estavam fofocando sobre a vida dos outros e como de costume, Hawkeye fazia todo o serviço que era para ser feito.

- Boa tarde, meus companheiros! – Armstrong adentrou a sala abruptamente. Imediatamente o quarteto parou seus "Informes Diários" e voltaram sua atenção para o recém-chegado e o coronel também despertou de seu sono (e imediatamente fechou a cara ao ver quem havia lhe acordado), apenas Hawkeye não demonstrou surpresa ou repulsa a presença do homem ali.

- O que você faz aqui, major? – Mustang perguntou asperamente.

- É que eu terminei minha missão – Armstrong disse enquanto se aproximava da mesa do coronel e ali depositava uma pasta com o relatório. – E queria saber se o senhor precisa de mim para mais alguma coisa.

- Não, major, eu não preciso. – Mustang disse pondo-se de pé. – Na verdade, você deveria tirar uma semana de folga. Eu não quero que você apareça por aqui antes deste tempo acabar.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Sim, absoluta. – O coronel falou enquanto guiava o loiro porta afora. – Não apareça por uma semana, ok? Descanse.

- Er... Claro. – Alex disse e Mustang bateu a porta.

- Que homem chato! – Roy resmungou enquanto voltava para sua mesa.

- Tem certeza de que foi uma boa ideia dispensá-lo, coronel? – Hawkeye indagou.

- Sim, tenente, eu acho que foi uma ótima decisão, diga-se de passagem. – Mustang disse enquanto se esparramava novamente em sua cadeira.

Hawkeye suspirou. Ela nem podia dizer nada, afinal, o Coronel era ele.

Voltou a fixar o olhar nas folhas que segurava, o trabalho burocrático era extremamente entediante, mas ela preferia aquilo aos campos de batalhas. Embora ela tenha sido treinada para matar, ela não gostava de fazê-lo, a não ser que fosse necessário.

O silêncio reinava novamente no recinto, os rapazes haviam se calado e estavam fazendo qualquer coisa que preenchesse seus tempos, e quanto a Roy, como sempre ele dormia em sua cadeira. Entretanto, o silêncio não durou tanto quanto Riza pensou que duraria.

Roy levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira, um gesto quase automático. Todos lhe olharam confusos, mas a expressão do moreno demonstrava tanta confusão quanto aos dos presentes, ele olhou para a Tenente, mas por um momento nada disse.

- Você está bem, coronel? – Ela perguntou, seu tom era frio, mas por dentro ela estava preocupada.

- Sim, claro. – Ele disse ainda parecendo um pouco atordoado – Que horas são, Tenente Hawkeye?

- Hã... Três e Trinta e Cinco. – Ela disse, verificando a hora.

- Droga. – Mustang murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para os ocupantes da sala – Eu esqueci completamente... – Depois se direcionou à Hawkeye. – Tenente, eu preciso ir a um lugar será que você poderia me levar?

- Claro que sim, coronel. – Ela disse pondo-se de pé imediatamente.

Ambos caminharam silenciosamente até o estacionamento do quartel, Riza se perguntava o motivo de Roy estar tão quieto, ou onde ele precisava ir com tanta... _Urgência._ Entretanto, ela não ousava perguntar, o que Roy Mustang quisesse falar, ele falava, o que ele não quisesse, ele simplesmente não falava, não seria ela a forçá-lo a dizer algo.

Ambos chegaram ao destino final, Roy foi direto a seu carro de passeio negro, entrando no banco do passageiro. Enquanto Hawkeye entrava no banco do motorista. Roy entregou-lhe as chaves e a loira as colocou na ignição, pronta para ligar o carro.

Quando a chave girou, o motor fez um barulho desanimado e morreu, Riza tentou novamente, mas o resultado fora o mesmo, ela continuou a repetir a mesma ação até que o moreno que sentava ao seu lado praguejou.

- Não acredito que esse carro idiota quebrou justamente agora. – Mustang disse irritado.

- Eu não acho que o problema tenha surgido tão de repente assim. Ele não estava meio ruim há algum tempo? – Hawkeye perguntou.

- É, ele estava com algum problema para dar a partida há alguns dias, mas eu nem me importei... ARGH!

Riza balançou negativamente a cabeça. Até mesmo com o seu próprio transporte ele era descuidado. Ela saiu do carro e Mustang fez o mesmo (depois bateu a porta com o máximo de força que tinha) parecendo cada vez mais irritado.

Ele passou alguns segundos praguejando o carro e quando finalmente se acalmou ele se voltou para Hawkeye.

- Tenente, você poderia me acompanhar?

- Claro. – Ela respondeu. Não se atrevia a perguntar aonde iam, ela iria cumprir seu trabalho e acompanhar seu superior.

Deixaram a garagem a pé, andavam lado a lado, ambos em silêncio, Riza percebeu que o silêncio do coronel era devido a algum problema, já que ele conservava no rosto uma expressão pensativa em que ela só o via nos momentos de preocupação.

Ela gostaria de saber o que afligia o moreno. Provavelmente era algo ligado à repentina memória de algo que devia fazer, e que, com certeza, era importante, pois ele não trocaria seu sono da tarde para uma caminhada até sabe-se onde.

Notou que durante o caminho inteiro — Ela notou que eles iriam ao Centro da cidade — ele murmurava coisas, depois balançava a cabeça negativamente e depois suspirava pesadamente, o que a estava deixando curiosa.

Então, ele parou no meio da calçada de supetão, Riza repetiu o movimento e se virou para ele.

- Tenente, tudo bem, você pode voltar ao quartel. – Ele disse a contragosto, o que ele deixou bem claro em sua expressão facial.

- O que? Como assim, Coronel? Você me pediu...

- Não é nada... _Muito_ importante. Você pode voltar.

- Desculpe, Coronel, mas eu não entendo. Você me pediu para acompanhá-lo, então, eu acho que eu deveria continuar.

- Não há nenhum perigo, ok? Você deveria ir e terminar seu trabalho.

- Bem, Coronel, como eu disse você solicitou minha companhia, então meu trabalho só será terminado quando _nós_ voltarmos para o Quartel. – Ela disse firmemente.

O moreno suspirou.

- Isso vai ser... – Ele completou a frase com outro suspiro.

Riza resolveu ignorar, ela não iria dar o braço a torcer. Continuaram a andar, Roy parecia inconformado com a presença da loira, mas não tornou a dizer nada e ela também não o forçaria, ela a contaria se quisesse. E de qualquer maneira, ela estava prestes a descobrir.

Riza notou quando o coronel diminuiu o ritmo de seus passos, pouco a pouco, até que parasse completamente em frente a uma pequena casa espremida entre outras duas, mas com a fachada extremamente bonita.

Novamente — Pela milionésima vez, talvez — Roy suspirou desagradado. Entrou pela a pequena porteira branca e acenou para que sua fiel tenente o seguisse, e ela o seguiu. Ele hesitou, mas bateu levemente na porta, como se esperasse que não ouvissem para que ele logo pudesse ir embora. Ou talvez evitar a sua acompanhante de ver quem era.

Sua tentativa não teve êxito algum, entretanto. Não demorou para que uma voz feminina respondesse que já estava a caminho. Roy apertou os dentes,e bateu com o pé no chão repetidamente esperando os poucos segundos até que a porta fosse aberta.

- Roy! – Uma mulher com cerca de sessenta anos abriu a porta e logo em seguida abraçou o moreno – Você está atrasado. – Ela disse mal-humorada.

Riza analisou a mulher por alguns segundos. Tinha cabelos negros em estilo Chanel, olhos castanhos, e um jeito refinado.

- O carro quebrou. – Roy respondeu.

- Então você deveria ter saído mais cedo. – Ela ralhou, então notou a presença de Riza. – E essa, quem é?

- Essa é a Primeiro-Tenente Riza Hawkeye. – Roy disse.

- Ora, Roy, você não está aqui a negócios, trate de apresentar sua namorada propriamente.

- Mas eu... – Riza tentou dizer, mas Roy a cortou.

- Ela não é minha namorada, mamãe.

- Mamãe? – Riza murmurou para si mesma.

- Perdoe a indelicadeza de meu filho, sim, querida? Roy sempre foi um tanto rude. – Ela disse pesarosa.

- Tudo bem, senhora. – Riza disse educadamente.

Roy a olhou de esguelha, mas Riza não deu a mínima.

- Ora, me chame de Katherine, querida.

- Hum... Tudo bem. – Ela disse meio desconcertada com a intimidade.

Foram convidados a entrar, Riza entrou atrás de seu superior e observava com curiosidade enquanto Katherine lhe passava um sermão sobre o atraso e depois um discurso sobre a importância da pontualidade. Ela devia saber que a pontualidade nunca foi o ponto forte do filho, e nunca seria, já que Roy apenas balançava a cabeça de um modo ausente como resposta, mas tudo o que sua mãe lhe dizia entrava por um ouvido e saia por outro.

- Muito bem, que tal você e sua amiga sentarem aí no sofá enquanto eu vejo se o chá já está pronto. Não vai demorar. – Ela disse e seguiu por um pequeno corredor, deixando Roy e Riza a sós.

Roy seguiu até o sofá e se jogou em um deles e passou a mãos nos fios negros e bufou. Aquilo não daria certo. Não estava em seus planos que Riza conhecesse sua mãe, mas se ela não fosse tão teimosa não estaria naquela situação desconcertante.

- Sente-se. – Ele disse apontando o outro sofá.

- Eu estou bem em pé. – Ela respondeu.

"Típico Hawkeye." – Ele pensou.

- Por favor, Riza, sente-se. Não dê motivos para minha mãe fazer outro discurso. – Ele a encarou com olhos suplicantes, ela não pôde resistir àqueles olhos e logo tomou um lugar no sofá à frente do que o moreno estava.

Nada foi dito. O silêncio prevalecia na sala, e nenhum dos ocupantes sabia o que dizer, embora os dois estivessem ansiosos para que um diálogo fosse iniciado. Então Roy decidiu tomar a iniciativa.

- Sinto muito, por isso. – Ele disse. – Eu havia esquecido completamente que minha mãe tinha me... _Intimado_ a vir tomar chá hoje. Não queria que você tivesse que aguentar isso também.

Ele deixou a cabeça tombar para trás e ficar recostada no encosto do sofá enquanto vários pensamentos invadiam sua mente.

- Eu não sabia que sua mãe morava aqui na cidade, Coronel. – Riza disse, Roy ergueu a cabeça novamente para encará-la.

- É, ela está aqui há alguns meses. Sempre me liga em casa para reclamar que eu não a visito, então me obrigou a vir hoje.

- E qual é o problema de vir tomar chá com a sua mãe? – Riza perguntou.

- O problema não é tomar chá com a minha mãe. – Roy disse, Riza ficou um pouco confusa do por que ele estar reclamando tanto. – O problema é eu vir tomar chá com a minha mãe _e trazer alguém._ Eu preferiria sair da cidade a isso. Mas infelizmente, está acontecendo agora.

- Ainda não vejo qual é o problema. Mas se o preferir, eu posso voltar ao quartel e o senhor pode dizer a ela que eu tive que assinar alguns papéis, ou treinar soldados. – Riza disse.

- Isso seria ainda pior. Ela insistiria que a trouxesse algum outro dia.

- Então eu acho que tenho que ficar aqui.

Ele acenou com a cabeça tristemente, confirmando.

Não demorou muito para que Katherine voltasse, em suas mãos trazia uma bandeja com três xícaras de chá fumegante. Ela se aproximou dos dois e entregou-lhes uma xícara, depois colocou a badeja sobre a mesinha de centro com sua própria xícara e disse:

- Volto já, meus queridos. – Ela disse e subiu as escadas para o andar superior.

Poucos segundos se passaram antes que a mulher voltasse carregando uma pequena caixa de madeira em suas mãos, quando Roy viu o objeto deixou um gemido escapar.

- Mãe! – Ele disse – O que você faz com isso?

- Eu queria mostrar para a Riza como você era um menino muito bonito, quando pequeno. – Ela respondeu, sentando-se ao lado de Riza.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. A tenente Hawkeye _não_ está interessada em ver fotos minhas. – Ele praticamente rosnou, mas a mãe apenas lhe deu um olhar de advertência por seu tom de voz e depois abriu a pequena caixa que Riza havia notado que tinha o nome de seu superior gravado na tampa.

Katherine colocou a mão dentro da pequena caixa e de lá tirou uma foto, depois a entregou a Riza. A loira visualizou a foto e não pôde evitar que um sorriso brotasse em seus lábios, nela estava um Roy Mustang com uns nove anos e com duas garotas ao seu lado. Ele estava emburrado, enquanto as duas garotas — ambas mais velhas que o menino — sorriam e faziam um 'v' com os dedos.

- Alice e Liane adoravam irritar o Roy quando eram pequenos. – Katherine disse e riu da lembrança.

- Minhas irmãs eram terríveis. E não mudaram muito desde então. – Roy falou balançando a cabeça com pesar.

Riza olhou novamente para a foto. Ela não sabia que Roy tinha irmãs. Claro, ela presumira que as duas garotas eram irmãs dele pela semelhança, o mesmo cabelo negro, o mesmo formato do rosto, até o mesmo sorriso. Mas o fato é que, ela nunca soube delas.

- Sempre achei que Ro fosse se dar bem na vida, sabe? – Katherine disse, arrancando Riza de seus pensamentos – Ele sempre conseguiu se sair bem com seus problemas... Bem, mais ou menos. Ele sempre conseguiu ser bem convincente, principalmente com as garotas com quem ele saia. E quando digo garotas, quero dizer que ele saia com muitas ao mesmo tempo. - Ela suspirou pesadamente. – Ele também conseguia se sair bem quando elas descobriam. Pelo menos na maioria das vezes.

- Mamãe, já chega. – Roy disse pondo-se de pé. – Nós temos que ir.

- Mas já? – Ela olhou para ele surpresa.

- Sim, nós temos uma missão, não é mesmo, Tenente? – Ele perguntou à Riza.

- Sim, é verdade. – Ela disse pousando a xícara de chá sobre a mesinha de centro e depois se levantando.

- Eu só vim para não deixá-la chateada. Mas agora eu e a Tenente temos que ir.

Katherine levantou-se também e acompanhou o filho e a jovem moça à porta.

- Venha mais vezes me visitar, Roy. E traga sua namorada. – Katherine disse enquanto abraçava o filho.

- Não somos namorados, mamãe, entenda isso. A Tenente Hawkeye é apenas minha subordinada. – Ele disse de um modo exausto.

- Vou esperá-lo lá fora, Senhor. – Riza disse a Roy sentindo um pequeno incômodo pelo o que ele havia dito.

- Trate de reverter a situação, Royzinho. – Katherine disse. – Ela parece ser uma boa moça. Além do mais, está na hora de você se ajustar na vida. Ter uma mulher diferente em sua cama toda noite não é algo certo, e se não parar logo, um dia se arrependerá.

Roy encarou sua mãe, visivelmente intrigado. Claro que ela se referia a Riza, mas ele não podia — não _queria_ — pensar em Riza _daquela_ maneira. Eles eram companheiros de trabalho, e velhos conhecidos, mas isso não implicava que eles eram feitos um para o outro. Pelo menos era o que ele achava.

- Er... Eu tenho que ir mamãe. Até logo. – Ele disse descendo os degraus e acenando para a mãe.

- Até logo, meu filho. – Ela acenava também. – Pense no que eu disse.

- Hm... Tá. – Ele disse seguindo até o pequeno portão em que Riza lhe esperava.

Riza não prestava muita atenção à conversa de seu superior e a mãe dele, pelo menos ela tentava não prestar. Ela ainda estava incomodada com o fato de Roy a considerar 'apenas a sua subordinada'. Claro, ela não podia dizer que eram amigos íntimos, mas havia algo mais no relacionamento deles, algo entre a amizade e o companheirismo, ou até mesmo algo além. Todavia, ela não sabia exatamente o que era.

Ouviu os passos deles se aproximarem de onde ela estava. Retomou seu autocontrole, ela não deixaria transparecer seu incômodo. Não na frente dele, principalmente quando _ele_ era o motivo.

Exatamente como antes, andaram em silêncio, mas dessa vez, ambos imersos em seus próprios pensamentos e preocupações. Nem sabiam onde estavam indo exatamente, só andavam lado a lado, alheios de um mundo que vivia bem a seus lados.

Quando pingos de água começaram a cair sobre suas faces é que notaram o céu carregado de nuvens escuras e espessas, e não puderam nem como se abrigar porque pouco tempo depois o leve sereno se tornou uma chuva. Uma chuva que ficava mais forte pouco a pouco.

- Droga! – Mustang reclamou.

Riza não pôde evitar que um sorriso escapasse. Ele odiava chuva. Mas o sorriso não durou muito tempo visto que não tinham como se abrigar e que ela estava cada vez mais encharcada e com frio.

- Que merda. Era só o que faltava hoje! – Roy resmungou enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo. – Primeiro o carro quebra, eu tenho que ir à pé até a casa da minha mãe, depois você vem junto e fica ouvindo o que a minha mãe tem que falar e...

- Nossa, eu não sabia que era uma péssima companhia! – Riza o cortou. – Se não queria que viesse, por que me convidou?

Roy se surpreendeu pela explosão repentina da loira. Não era do feitio dela.

- Eu não...

- Não fale nada. – Ela o interrompeu novamente e deu recomeçou a andar, mas não foi muito longe, pois Roy pegou seu braço, a impedindo de continuar.

- O que está acontecendo, Hawkeye?

- Solte-me, coronel. – Ela disse com a voz dura.

- Bem, tenente, você não pode mandar em alguém de patente superior à sua. – Ele disse arrogantemente.

Aquele homem incrivelmente arrogante, possivelmente o único de irritá-la a ponto de desarmar suas defesas. Somente ele conseguia com que ela falhasse miseravelmente em seus esforços de se manter calma.

"Ótimo. Uma briga com meu superior no meio da rua e debaixo de chuva." – Ela pensou irritada.

- Ouça-me bem, coronel, solte-me _agora_, ou eu terei que tomar medidas nada convencionais.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Muitas mulheres já usaram a última parte de seu discurso comigo. – Ela definitivamente detestava aquele sorriso presunçoso.

- Bem coronel, eu não sou esse tipinho de mulher com quem você sai. – Ela disse finalmente sentindo o corpo tremer com o frio.

Roy notou que ela estava tremendo e percebeu o quanto estava sendo idiota mantendo-a ali. Raios, estava chovendo! Eles estavam brigando debaixo da chuva!

- Essa briga não vai nos levar a lugar algum. – Ele disse – Vamos para a minha casa, é mais perto que a sua e não iremos correr o risco de pegar um resfriado.

Riza não podia discutir com a razão. Por mais que esse a homem a estivesse tirando do sério nos últimos minutos, ela não estava inclinada a pegar um resfriado e ficar de cama por alguns dias.

Seguiu o superior até a casa dele,— que realmente era mais próximo dali do que a casa da loira — não trocaram uma palavra sequer durante o percurso, embora Roy a olhasse de esguelha vez ou outra e suspiros exasperados se seguissem.

Claramente, ela não era a única que estava detestando aquele dia, mas ela definitivamente estava se sentindo mais afetada por conta do frio e da discussão.

Não demoraram a chegar à casa do moreno, trataram de entrar rapidamente, ambos estavam ansiosos para sair da chuva e entrar em um ambiente seco. Então, Roy desapareceu em um dos quartos e voltou pouco tempo depois segurando algo em seus braços que ele estendeu à Riza.

- Vista isso. – Ele disse, ela pegou as peças que ele havia trazido e notou que era uma camisa branca e um roupão azul Royal – Imaginei que não ia ficar confortável com a farda molhada e nem somente com uma camisa minha, então trouxe a camisa e um roupão.

- Obrigado, Coronel. – Ela agradeceu.

- Você pode se trocar no quarto de hóspedes – Ele disse apontando para o tal quarto – E tomar um banho quente, também, se você quiser. Eu vou tomar um banho agora, qualquer coisa que precisar, sinta-se em casa.

- Tá. – Ela assentiu e foi para o quarto lhe indicado depois dele próprio ter ido tomar um banho.

Riza fez o que Roy sugeriu, um banho quente a fez se sentir melhor. Era bem mais agradável estar debaixo da água morna do chuveiro do que dentro daquela farda molhada, a água também ajudou a restaurar sua calma habitual, o que foi o que Riza mais prezou no banho.

Ao terminar o banho enrolou-se em uma toalha limpa que havia ali no banheiro e depois de seca pegou as peças que Roy havia lhe dado, a blusa branca — similar àquelas que ele usava sob a farda pesada — ficou consideravelmente curta, mas felizmente ele havia tido o bom sendo de também lhe entregar um roupão.

Quando deixou o quarto, Roy já estava sentado em uma poltrona de veludo segurando uma xícara, e a lareira estava acesa, algo reconfortante para a loira.

- Está se sentindo melhor, Tenente? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim, obrigado. – ela respondeu polidamente.

- Sente-se. – Ele disse apontando o sofá vazio. Ela assim o fez. – Quer chocolate quente? Não está dos melhores, mas irá ajudar a aquecê-la.

- Você mesmo que fez? – Ela perguntou surpresa e um pouco desconfiada

Mustang sorriu.

- Quando se vive sozinho por algum tempo você acaba aprendendo a se virar sozinho.

- É verdade. – Ela sorriu. Não conseguia imaginar Roy Mustang numa cozinha, muito menos quando _ele_ cozinhava.

Roy entregou à ela uma segunda xícara de chocolate.

- Obrigado. – Ela agradeceu e levou a xícara a boca, mas antes assoprou um pouco para não queimar a língua.

Aquele simples gesto de assoprar o chocolate quente fez Roy ficar completamente vidrado na mulher à sua frente. Observou ela tomar um gole da bebida e analisar o sabor, para seu alívio, ela não parecia ter achado tão ruim quanto ele achou.

- O que achou? – Ele perguntou

- Bem melhor do que o que faço. – Ela respondeu. – Geralmente sempre fica amargo.

- Chocolate quente é uma das poucas coisas que sei cozinhar. Minha mãe me ensinou quando eu tinha sete anos, durante o inverno. – Ele explicou. – Acho que a prática realmente leva a perfeição. Naquela época meu chocolate sempre ficava horrível.

Riza sorriu.

- Com uma mãe como a sua, aposto que a sua infância foi ótima. – Riza disse, e Roy queria estapear-se por ter trazido aquelas lembranças à tona. Sabia que o pai de Riza era um homem egoísta que não dera atenção alguma à filha, apenas se importava com suas pesquisas, e a menina que ficasse a própria sorte.

Entretanto, ele tinha que agradecer por isso. Se ele não fosse tão ausente, Riza provavelmente não seria a pessoa que conhece atualmente. Ela não seria a mulher forte e determinada que ele ama.

Sentiu uma repentina falta de ar quando pensou naquilo. Ele _ama_ Riza? Pensou um pouco mais naquilo e chegou a uma conclusão. Sim, ele amava Riza. Ela era sua companheira de trabalho, seu braço direito, mas ele não amava a Riza profissional, pelo menos não só ela, ele amava a mulher que Riza era.

Mordeu a língua para que não pudesse perguntá-la se ela podia vê-lo mais que seu chefe. Mas, sabia que se fizesse tal pergunta, despertaria a fúria da loira e arma que ele sempre carregava consigo seria de grande utilidade. Embora ele duvidasse que ela realmente atirasse. Em vez disso, reformulou sua pergunta.

- O que pretende fazer agora?

Ela suspirou e deitou a xícara sobre a pequena mesa de centro que era o que os separava.

- Esperar a chuva passar, eu acho. E secar minhas roupas. Não posso ir a lugar algum vestindo uma camisa e um roupão seu. – Ela respondeu encarando as chamas na lareira.

O tempo passou, algumas horas a mais, mas nada da chuva parar, nem sequer fazer menção de ter diminuído um pouco. Ela detestava dias chuvosos. Sempre eram melancólicos e ela acabava refletindo em algo que ela não queria. E, estando às sós com Roy Mustang naquele momento, não havia nada mais inapropriado para se pensar.

Ela simplesmente não podia evitar. O que aquele homem havia dito naquela mesma tarde a magoara profundamente, embora não deixasse isso transparecer. Aquele era o homem que ocupou sua mente por tantos anos, desde sua adolescência. Ela cresceu com ele dentro de si, não havia mais como expulsá-lo.

Roy a mirava curioso. Ela parecia tão absorvida em seus pensamentos que nem notava a atenção exagerada por parte dele. Ele nunca havia prestado atenção excessiva nela, e caso estivesse atenta teria estranhado e exigido uma razão para aquilo. Mas em vez disso, ele apenas desejava saber o que se passava naquela mente complexa.

Sua mãe costumava lhe dizer que cada minuto era precioso, ele nunca havia pensado muito no quão valioso eles realmente eram, até que ela lhe impusesse outro assunto em que pensar. Riza. Agora, ela ocupava sua mente, e aqueles minutos observando-a pareceram uma tesouro para ele. Quando ele poderia observá-la daquela maneira novamente? Quando poderiam se falar de uma maneira em que as barreiras impostas fossem sendo derrubadas uma a uma? Ele não teria outra chance. Nem para tudo tem uma segunda chance.

Pôs-se de pé e cortou o caminho que os separava, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ela o olhou surpresa e um pouco assustada por não ter percebido a aproximação. Os olhos castanho-rubis encontraram os negros dele e ela sentiu uma atípica corrente elétrica percorrer cada centímetro de seu corpo.

- No que está pensando? – Ele perguntou.

Ela ponderou. Não poderia responder tal pergunta, mas os olhos dele naquele momento pareciam extremamente persuasivos, mas ela não podia deixar a razão esvair-se tão facilmente.

- Sempre considerei meus pensamentos muito pessoais. Não gosto de compartilhá-los. – Foi a resposta que ela deu.

- Sim, eu notei isso. – Ele disse fazendo uma careta de desagrado. – Mas eu li que faz bem compartilhar as aflições, felicidades, etc.

- Não há nada que eu necessite compartilhar.

Roy suspirou. Ela realmente sabia como escapar de uma pergunta.

- Nem mesmo o porquê de ter ficado... Irritada hoje, lá na casa da minha mãe?

Riza o fitou incrédula. Ele havia notado aquilo?

- Eu... Não sei do que está falando.

- Riza, eu não sou cego, ok? Você se irritou lá na casa da minha mãe, eu não sei por que, mas se irritou.

- Por que se importa? – Ela perguntou. Não era de seu feitio ser tão direta ou rude, mas algo simplesmente não parecia se encaixar naquele cenário.

- Eu... - Roy pensou em algo que pudesse dizer, mas nada parecia apropriado. – Eu me importo com você. – Ele disse por fim.

Riza arregalou os olhos, mas passado o momento de surpresa ela respondeu.

- Bem, não é seu trabalho se preocupar com futilidades tal qual o que seus subordinados pensam. Você devia se preocupar com a papelada que você deixou em cima da sua mesa sem estar assinada. – Ela disse virando o rosto novamente para a lareira. Precisava desesperadamente algo que afastasse seu olhar daquele homem.

Entretanto, Roy Mustang nunca foi um homem que desistiu fácil de seus objetivos. Muito menos quando este era um desafio, um quebra-cabeça não resolvido. Ele nunca desistiria sem tentar juntar as peças corretamente. Segurou o rosto dela delicado dela com os dedos, forçando-a a encará-lo. Uma certa fúria transparecia em seu olhar o que assustou Riza.

- Eu não sou um homem desalmado, Riza. – Ele disse – Eu me preocupo sim com meus subordinados, mas não com apenas qualquer um. Eu me preocupo especialmente com você. Você é meu braço direito, minha companheira e, acima de tudo, minha amiga.

Riza abaixou seu olhar para o chão. Temia que se continuasse encarando aquelas orbes negras acabaria demonstrando fraqueza.

- Somos, Roy? – Ela perguntou, temendo que as lágrimas vertessem a qualquer momento de seus olhos.

Roy surpreendeu-se.

- Como assim, Riza? Claro que somos! Crescemos juntos?

- Diga-me coronel, convivência é sinônimo de amizade?

Roy piscou confuso.

- Eu acho que não. – Ela respondeu e libertou-se da mão dele e levantou-se.

Novamente, Roy Mustang não dispensava um desafio. Aquela mulher seria seu desafio, talvez o maior deles. Ele não costumava externar seus sentimentos, nem ela o fazia também, mas aquilo era o tempero do desafio, ela diria o que está em seu coração se necessário, e se pudesse, faria ela expressar-se também.

Segurou o braço da loira, tentando ao máximo não machucá-la.

- Eu não me importo se está armada e se vai atirar em mim, mas não vou deixar você escapar. Não desta vez. – Havia um brilho de determinação nos olhos negros daquele homem que Riza raramente havia visto. – Você pode dizer o que disser, mas eu sei que não é assim que você se sente.

- Como você sabe o que eu sinto? Está sempre falando coisas sem pensar, e saindo com várias mulheres para nunca mais sequer lançar um olhar. Como _você_ pode saber alguma coisa sobre sentimentos?

- Eu não entendo sobre o que tudo isso é. – Ele disse, ainda segurando-a – Estávamos na casa da minha mãe quando você se irritou com alguma coisa e não quis me dizer nada. Se quiser mesmo que eu entenda como se sente, você poderia me dizer, pois não tem como eu adivinhar!

- Então, Coronel, eu devia chamá-lo de avoado!

- Como é?

- Eu simplesmente não sei como você não pode enxergar!

- O _que_ eu não posso enxergar?

- Esqueça... – Ela disse desviando o olhar. Era inútil, ele simplesmente não enxergava.

- Não me peça para esquecer. Eu não quero... Ficar na dúvida... – ele disse.

Sim, era dúvida que o amedrontava naquele momento. Ele não se importava que apontasse uma arma para sua cabeça e puxasse o gatilho, ele não se importava se ela poderia incapacitá-lo em questão de segundos, milésimos de segundos, ele tinha medo da rejeição.

Irônico. Roy Mustang, o maior conquistador de toda Cidade Central com medo de rejeição. Havia muito tempo que ele não sentia aquilo, mas agora estava aflorando novamente.

Riza voltara a encará-lo e ele repetia o mesmo gesto. Ela nunca havia se imaginado em uma situação como aquela, talvez em sonhos, mas aquilo era real.

- Eu preciso saber, Riza. – Ele disse, Riza comoveu-se com o modo carinhoso que ele pronunciou seu nome. Mas ela não podia esquecer que ali na sua frente era Roy Mustang, o maior conquistador da Central. – Preciso saber, ou a dúvida irá me consumir.

- Eu acho que você deveria respeitar a linha que existe entre nós, coronel. Eu não acho que haja qualquer outro tipo de relacionamento entre nós a não ser o profissionalismo.

- É mesmo? – Ele perguntou. – Então, acho que nada mudará entre nós depois disso.

Ele disse e a puxou bruscamente para perto de si, sem deixar muito tempo para que ela pensasse ou reagisse, ele inclinou-se e colou seus lábios aos dela.

Riza surpreendeu-se com a audácia daquele homem. Tentou lutar e afastar-se dele, bateu-lhe, empurrou-lhe, mas era impossível, ele era mais forte que ela, além do mais, uma parte de si gritava para que ela o beijasse de volta.

Então ela desistiu. Não era aquilo o que ela havia sonhado por diversas noites seguidas desde que Roy Mustang entrara em sua vida? Não foi aquilo o que ela sempre quis — embora negasse até para si mesma — ? Se fosse um sonho, ela preferia aproveitá-lo antes que o sol nascesse e tudo estivesse acabado.

Fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios dando passagem para que ele a invadisse, e apertou-se ainda mais contra ele, absorvendo o calor daquele corpo contra o seu ainda frio.

Roy ficou, a princípio, surpreso com a atitude da loira, mas resolveu não pensar muito naquele momento. Sempre fora um tanto impulsivo, embora nunca deixasse o coração tomar conta de toda a sua razão quando estava com mulher alguma. Mas Riza era diferente, não só ela como uma pessoa, mas ela era diferente para ele. Ela não era uma daquelas mulheres que o procuravam atrás de alguma diversão, ela era aquela mulher que daria a vida por ele, e ele sabia que, se fosse preciso, daria a vida por ela, também.

Tentou transmitir naquele beijo todo o sentimento recém descoberto e também assegurá-la que ela não era como as outras que ele já teve. Céus, ele atiraria em si próprio se algum dia a comparasse com alguma delas!

Sentiu as mãos mornas e ao mesmo tempo trêmulas dela viajar por seu peito até sua nuca, onde ela parou para brincar com seus fios negros. Ele nunca havia imaginado aquela mulher sendo tão carinhosa ou impetuosa em momento algum, mas ele também nunca se imaginou dizendo o que ele pretendia dizer a mulher alguma.

- Eu te amo, Riza... – Ele disse ofegante afastando seu rosto do dela poucos centímetros.

Riza sentiu seus olhos serem preenchidos por lágrimas no momento em que ouvira aquilo. Ela nunca fora uma pessoa que deixava seus sentimentos extravasarem daquela maneira, mas talvez tudo o que acontecera naquele dia a tivesse deixado fora de si, abalada até.

Mas não conseguiu evitar de dar a ele uma reposta.

- Eu também.

Viu o rosto do moreno se iluminar e um sorriso de orelha a orelha surgir e ele novamente se inclinou para beijá-la. Usou a mão que ainda estava em sua nuca para aproximá-lo. Ele a tirou do chão, e a girou em seus braços, sem deixar de beijá-la em momento algum. Ela era dele, e dele somente. E a ela ele entregava seu coração.

Quando a colocou de volta no chão estavam ambos ofegantes, com o coração acelerado, e, o mais importante, felizes.

Riza sorriu enquanto acarinhava o rosto de seu superior.

- Bem, Talvez não seja tão inútil assim na chuva.

Roy sorriu e a aninhou em seus braços enquanto sorria. Sim, talvez ela tivesse razão. Mas pelo menos quando ele falhasse em dias chuvosos, ela sempre estaria com sua arma para protegê-lo.

* * *

**N/A: Olá, minna-san õ//**

**Finalmente consegui terminar essa fic, como eu disse lá em cima, ela demorou muito para sair, mas graças à Érica-chan eu consegui terminar ela ontem à noite *olhinhos brilhando de emoção***

**Honestamente, esse foi o maior capítulo que já fiz em minha vida, mas eu acho q se tivesse ficado mais curto não teria ficado bom ^^'**

**Bom, como eu não quero tornar isso uma nota enorme, só vou pedir para que deixem reviews e digam o q acharam da fic,se estava boa ou ruim, se eu preciso melhorar alguma coisa... e Talz...**

**Ah, sim... Vou disponibilizar a capa da fanfic no meu profile. Se alguém quiser ver é só ir lá.  
**

**Por enquanto é só.**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


End file.
